Little Witch Academia
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: Ever since Aoi saw Otonashi Haruna's show at Magic Fest she wanted to become just like her, therefore she enrolls into the school for future witches. Together with Kinako and Riony she studies all kinds of magic to become a great witch someday. summary sucks sorry for that. (OC submission CLOSED) (inspired by the anime project: Little Witch Academia) rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys, here's a new story. (And I'm putting all of my other stories on hiatus. Sorry about that!)**

**Aoi: Sayuri-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or any of the characters.**

**Me: I don't own the anime Little Witch Academia. (Poor enough it has only one episode since it is a test anime :(**

* * *

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

"Finally!" I think. "I'm finally here!" Today was my first day at the 'Witch Academia', I've been dreaming about going to this school ever since I saw Otonashi Haruna's show at Magic Fest.

I was standing by the school-gates and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the giant school. It was like an ancient castle and a church, a mile or two away from the school were two towers, a small one and a very tall one. (If you want to know how the school looks like search for: little witch academia Luna Nova)

"Are you the new girl?" Asked a girl's voice.

When I looked down I saw a small girl with long brown hair, an orange headband and brown eyes smiling to me.

"Eh... Yes I am the new girl!" I said quickly.

"Well I'm your roommate, Nanobana Kinako!" She cheered. "Nice to meet you Sorano-san!"

"Nice to meet you too Nanobana-sa..."

"Kinako." She said smiling. "Please call me Kinako, everybody does!"

"Well it's nice to meet you too Kinako," I replied. "And you can call me Aoi if you want to."

"All right!" She cheered. "Now come with me so you can meet your other room mate!" She grabbed my wrist and we ran to the school.

In the hall she bumped into a few other girls while she kept yelling: "Out of the way! New girl coming through! Hot coffee! Hot Coffee!"

I didn't know whether to think it was funny or kind of embarrassing.

We ran two stairs up and came into a long hall with light-blue painted walls and dark-brown, wooden floors and doors. She opened one of the many doors and stepped into a small room.

It had light-brown, wooden floors and white concrete walls. The room had one big window on the left side of the room with three desks lined against the left wall. Two of the three desks were covered with books, pens, sheets of paper and other "normal" school stuff.

There was one bunk and one single bed. I knew the single bed was taken because I saw a girl with lavender hair unpacking her trunk.

"Oi Riony-chan!" Cheered Kinako. "Come say hi to our new room mate!"

When she walked over to us I noticed she had an ivory skin and chocolate brown eyes with long lashes. She smiled warm and we shook hands.

"Aiyuzawa Riony," She introduced. "You can call me Riony if you want to! Nice to meet you ehm..."

"Sorano Aoi," I said. "Hajimashite, Riony-san!"

"Well Aoi-san, welcome to the 'Little Witch Academia'!" Riony said. "If you'll excuse me I better continue unpacking again or I wont be finished before midnight!"

With those words she went back to her bed and started unpacking again.

"Aoi?" Kinako asked. "Do you mind if I take the upper bunk?"

"No, I don't!" I replied.

"Really?"

"Really, to be honest, I hate upper bunks!" I admitted. "I'm always afraid I will fall out of it in the middle of the night and break my neck or something!"

"Well no worries about that then," Kinako replied smiling. "I'll take the upper bed so you can sleep in peace!"

"Arigatou!" I said and sighed in relief.

"It's no big deal, but we should start unpacking!" Kinako said. "After that we'll go get your uniform from Matrone and then we have to go to the 'Welcome back' ceremony!"

"What's the 'Welcome back' ceremony?" I asked.

"It's a small party where we celebrate the start of another "magical" year." Riony explained. "It's one fo the few days we get to see the guys from the 'Wizard Academy'."

"For your translation," Kinako whispered in my ear. "It's one of the few days Riony-chan get's to see her boyfriend!"

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Riony yelled and threw her pillow in Kinako's face. "We're just friends!"

"You can't use that excuse anymore after last year's Valentine's party!" Kinako chuckled and threw the pillow back.

"Shut up!" Riony snapped and burried her bright red face into her pillow. "You're embarassing me!"

"You're welcome!" Kinako replied. "Ok, let's unpack!"

After a little while unpacking stuff I noticed that Kinako and Riony had many weird witchy stuff with them. Kinako had a skull-shaped, silver lantern and a glass sphere and Riony had a little kettle and all kinds of stuff to brew potions she also brought her own broom.

"You brought your own broom?" Kinako asked in awe while staring at the dark red, wooden broom with black twigs.

"Since we'll be flying this year I thought it would be nice if I brought my own broom." Riony replied.

"I wish I brought my 'Pegasus'!" Kinako said. "When you ride 'Pegasus' it feels like you're actually flying on a Pegasus's back!"

"Why didn't you bring your broom?" Riony asked.

"I simply forgot it."

"Well in that case you'll have to use the school brooms."

"I could send a letter to my parents to ask them if they can send it to school."

"Well that way I can see Snowball again."

"Who's Snowball?" I asked.

"Snowball's my owl, she's cute and small and white as snow." Kinako replied.

"I thought witches always had cats." I said.

"I bet you thought that witches always had long, hook noses covered with pimples and stuff." Riony teased. "But we don't always have cats, ofcourse they're adorable but we like owls, toads, rats, snakes and mice as well."

"I think I'll stick with the cat." I said.

"Owls are pretty handy for sending post and packages," Kinako said. "They always bring us the newspaper at breakfast."

"Speaking of breakfast," Riony said. "I'm quite hungry, hopefully they let us eat something before the speeches start."

Kinako looked at her watch.

"IT'S LATE!" she yelled, she grabbed my wrist again and we run out of the door, leaving a confused Riony behind. "We've got to get your uniform from Matrone!"

When we ran through the hall we passed a few guys one with orange hair waved at Kinako.

"Oi Kinako!"

"Taiyou-kun!" She cheered. "Long time no see!"

"Hm.. Who's this?" He asked while pointing at me.

"This is my new room mate, Aoi-chan." She replied. "But we're in a hurry, we've got to get her uniform! See you guys at the ceremony!" She said and ran away while pulling me along.

We reached a dark blue door, Kinako knocked and we heard a soft voice saying we could come in.

The voice came from a woman with short, dark green hair and equaling eyes, she was smiling warm at us.

"Is this the new girl?" She asked. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kino Aki. You came here for your uniform right?"

I nodded.

"Just wait here for a sec I'll go get it." She said and left the room only to return seconds later with a bundle of clothes she handed to me. "Here you go, and remember if you make holes in your clothing you have to sew them yourself."

"Ok, thank you for my uniform Kino-san."

"You're welcome, now go you two, or you'll miss the ceremony!" She said.

We left the room and returned to our dorm. Riony had already put her uniform on. It was a white blouse with a dark blue, woolen sweater, a red ribbon, dark blue skirt and black knee-length boots.

"Ah! Now I understand why the two of you dashed off so suddenly." Riony said.

"Gomen!" Kinako said.

We put our uniforms on and went downstairs.

* * *

**Me: The end of part one, hopefully you guys like it! Reviews?**

**I need five OC's, only five or it'll be too much for the story.**

**OC form:**

**Name:**

**Look:**

**Personality:**

**Crush: (can't be Kirino, Tenma, Shindou and Fei)**

**Specialty: (you can choose from: Potions, Spells or Magical Plants)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi guys, here's the second chapter of 'Little Witch Academia'.**

**Akane: Sayuri-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, GO, Chrono Stone, Galaxy or any of the characters.**

* * *

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

The three of us went outside were lots of other people were chatting with each other.

"I'm going to introduce you to EVERYONE!" Kinako cheered, she grabbed my wrist once again and dragged me through the cloud of people. She stopped at a group of boys and girls.

"Mina say hi to our new student!" Kinako said and pushed me towards the group.

The group contained five girls and six guys. One of the girls had long red hair with a dark blue ribbon and four strangely looking, little tails, she had a tanned skin and dark green eyes.

"Oi, Kinako," She said. "Maybe you shouldn't call her the "new student", it's like you're labeling her."

"Huh! What! No no!" Kinako said quickly. "Mina this is Sorano Aoi, she's my room mate!"

"Nice to meet all of you!" I said.

"Aoi-chan these are: Seto Midori, Hanaraki Araka, Daichi Erika-chan, Koutestu Ami-chan, Yamana Akane-chan, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Yukimura Hyouga, Matagi Hayato, Fei Rune and Matsukaze Tenma." She pointed at a guy with brown, strange hair that seemed cute somehow, blue eyes and a tanned skin. "And you already met Amemiya Taiyou in the hallway."

"Nice to see you again sorano-san." He said.

"Now try to say who's who." The girl with waist length black hair and green eyes said. "Guess who am I?"

"Now Erika, don't tease her." The guy with dark blue hair and light blue eyes said.

"You just ruined the fun Hyouga!" She said and pouted. "Well anyway it's nice to meet you Sorano-san."

"Nice to meet you too ehm.. Daichi-san, please call me Aoi."

**(skipping all the introduces, sorry but I always think that's very boring)**

After a few minutes I could tell who was who and we chatted with each other like we've known each other for life.

"I wish summer vacation was just a little longer!" Midori said. "Seriously I'm not looking forward to tomorrow."

"Oh come one Midori-san," Akane said. "It's not that bad, besides we share a room again with Sayuri-san that will be fun right?"

Midori couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I guess you're right. YOSH! Let's make this year great!"

"I just hope Meia and the gang wont be so much trouble this year." Ami said. "Seriously, just because Meia is from a very strong and important witch family doesn't mean she can boss us around, now does she?"

"Well she is a prefect so, yes she actually can." Kagami Rei said, a girl with waist length black hair and violet eyes said. She just joined our group while I introduced myself to the others.

"Mina!" Said a clear and strong female voice.

"Look there on the balcony!" Kinako said and pointed towards a big balcony where a young woman with shoulder length, auburn colored hair and matching eyes was standing.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's the principal, Raimon Natsumi."

"Guess that means we have the speech before diner." Riony said. Kirino, who was standing next to her chuckled.

"If you wonder," Kinako whispered. "That's Riony's boyfriend!"

"For your information," Riony had a dark aura around her. "He's not."

We all sweatdropped, except for Kirino who just messed up her hair.

"Mina," She said again. "Welcome to the start of another year, let's all do our best again like last year. Now for the new students at our school, as you know, you have room mates. But your room mates are also your partners for the rest of the year." She took her wand and a golden shimmer flew into the air and burst out into hundreds of golden sparks, three sparks fell on each student giving a little more color to the uniforms.

My black boots got a red stripe on them and I was wearing a red belt.

"Remember the groups that are made now wont be changed for at least one year." Natsumi added. "Now enjoy the rest of the evening, as for the boys you'll return to your own school in four hours. Have fun everyone!"

The music started to play and tables appeared by the entrance of the school.

"Wow that speech was definitely shorter than last year." Riony said. "Thank god, I'm hungry."

"Well lets get this hungry girl something to eat!" Kinako said and dashed off.

The rest of the evening was amazing, we chatted, laughed, danced a little and somehow I ended up being alone with Tenma.

We were standing in the woods looking at the million little dots in the dark blue sky.

"It's a beautiful night." Tenma said.

"It sure is," I replied. "Too bad it's almost over, it's really nice to hang out with you guys."

He surprised me by taking my hand in his.

When I looked at him he just smiled warm at me.

"Don't worry about that, Aoi," He said casually calling me by my first name. "The next big event is in less than two months."

"What is in two months?" I asked blushing.

"In two months we celebrate Halloween, or as we call it Samhain." He said grinning. "It's the best time of the year if you ask me, we get candy and we get to scare people with our magic and we don't get punished for it!"

"I always went as witch with Halloween." I said. "As Haruna Otonashi to be exactly."

"Who?" He asked.

"Haruna Otonashi." I replied. "You don't know her? I thought everyone knew her, she's so cool!"

"Ahh Haruna, ahaha..." He said and laughed awkwardly. "I always went as a ghost, just a simple sheet is enough to scare people of their socks!"

I smiled. "He's so boyish," I thought. "quite cute."

"Maybe we should head back," He said while looking at his watch. "It's almost time for me to go back to my school."

"Maybe..." I said.

**(time skip again the guys left and Kinako, Riony and Aoi are back in their room.)**

"I still don't get that color thingy from Natsumi-san." I said while sitting on my bed.

"It's very simple actually," Kinako said, she was hanging upside down to face me, it looked really funny yet cute. "Every room has it's own "color", you can see it from the uniforms, the boots get stripes, you get a belt in the matching color and the band around the witch had changes too."

"I still don't get it,"

"Let me explain it!" Riony said. "The colors are ment to divide the classes in groups, that group will last for the entire year, with that group you do all kinds of things like school projects and quests. Want to know more?"

"No thanks," I said. "Thanks for explaining."

"That's where friends are for!" She said smiling.

"Yeah! We wont let you down Aoi-chan!" Kinako said. "We'll help you as many as we can!"

"Arigatou Kinako-chan, Riony-chan!"

"You're welcome," Kinako said. "Yosh! Sleeping time!" She crawled underneath her blanket and fell asleep almost immediately.

"I'll set the alarm." Riony said. "We've got to wake up early, first lesson starts at eight."

I groaned.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." She said. "Goodnight Aoi."

"Sleep well Riony." I said, and flicked the light switch. The only sound in the room came from Kinako who was snoring a little.

**(night skip!)**

TUUT TUUT TUUT!

I opened my eyes because of the alarm. Riony woke up and slapped the clock to the other side of the room, and funnily enough it stopped ringing.

"What time is it?" I asked and yawned.

"Six a.m." Riony answered.

I groaned again.

Riony chuckled and stood up.

"Kinako is still asleep." She said.

"I'll wake her up." I said, because we were sleeping in a bunkbed, all I had to do was kick a few times against the underside of the mattress.

"Wowowowo!" She said. "is it already morning?"

"Yes it is." Riony said. "Come on, time for breakfast."

"Yay! Breakfast!" Kinako cheered, jumped out of bed and made a superman pose. "It's time for pancakes!"

"How can you be so energetic in the morning?" I asked and sat up straight.

"One word." She said. "PANCAKES!"

She jumped into the closet and jumped back out of it a few seconds later wearing her complete uniform.

"I'll see you downstairs!" She yelled and ran off.

"That can't be healthy." I said.

"No, missing breakfast isn't healthy," Riony said. "Come on before we're late."

I groaned one more time and got out of bed. We put on our uniforms and went downstairs. The dining room was like salon, there were lots of small round tables with three or five chairs around it. There was a big window that let in the morning light. Kinako was sitting at a table next to the window with a plate full of pancakes.

Riony and I walked over and sat down.

"So... where do we get breakfast?" I asked.

"Well like this!" Riony said. "Fried eggs!" And before her appeared a plate of fresh, fried eggs. It smelled delicious.

"Cool! Let me try." I said enthusiast. "Pancakes." And before me appeared a plate of steaming pancakes.

"Good choice!" Kinako said. "Now watch this! Hot cocoa!" Three empty cups appeared and a second later a jug with hot cocoa. "Want some?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

**Me: I thought this would be a nice way to end, in a cool cafeteria where food appears just by naming it!**

**Kinako: Please review! And thanks for sending in the OC's and sorry if someone didn't appear, that will happen in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi mina! Here's the third chapter of Little Witch Academia, there will be more magic and other witchy things in this part.**

**Beta: Sayuri-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono stone, any of the characters or the anime project "Little witch academia"**

**Me: I want to ask to you readers, which of you has seen the project episode?**

* * *

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

Kinako gives me one of the cups.

"Want some too Riony-chan?" She asked.

"Sure why not," Riony replied.

Kinako poured the brown, creamy liquid into a cup and handed it to Riony.

"Here you go, and now LET'S EAT!" She said and stuffed herself full with pancakes, chewed a few times and swallowed.

"You should really chew better you know." Riony said but Kinako ignored her and finished her plate.

"That was a nice breakfast!" She said smiling. "It's good to be back!"

"Only that's not good to be back!" Riony said while pointing to something behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with very long lavendary hair, a black with blue headband, green eyes and a smooth skin.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"That's Meia the prefect." Kinako answered.

"More, Meia the spoiled brat, if you ask me." Riony said. "Seriously she's so cocky!"

"Well well, she's not that bad." Kinako said quickly.

"She seems nice," I said.

"Ofcourse she does," Riony said sarcastically. "Why don't you go introduce yourself to the nice girl!"

"You know what? I think I will!" I said and stood up. I walked towards Meia.

"Hi I'm Sorano Aoi, nice to meet you!" I said and wanted to shake her hand, but the look in her eyes told me that she wasn't as pleased as I was.

"Well," She said. "You're the new girl, right?"

"Yes I am." I said. "I'm the new one!"

"You know there's one thing you need to know about this school," She said and she laid her arm around my shoulder guiding me towards the table with Kinako and Riony.

"What is that?" I ask.

Her grib around my shoulder tightened painfully.

"Every student on our precious academia should know that there's a pecking order!" She hissed and pulled me back into my chair, her face comes awefuly close to mine. "Listen carefully little new girl, at first we have our principal then the teachers, prefects, students, animals, vermin, new students and last but not least the lowbrows!"

"Lowbrow?" I asked stupidly.

"That's how we call humans who enroll into this school!" A girl with blue hair and purple eyes said.

"That's what you are!" Another girl with light blond hair and pink, reddish eyes said teasingly.

"Well if that's all," Meia sais. "I wish you all a good day!" She bowed graciously, turnd around and walked away. The two girls followed her.

"Well that was nice." Riony said.

I barely heard her, I felt tears burning behind my eyes. I felt so embarassed.

"Aoi-chan, don't listen to what she sais!" Kinako said comforting. "You're much better than she, don't let her mocking words discourage you!"

"Yeah, you're much better than that brat of a prefect, except for the magic part." Riony said.

"Riony, you didn't have to say that!" Kinako said.

"What? About the magic thing? Or about Meia?"

"About the magic part!"

"I was just kidding!"

"Riony!"

"It's oke guys," I say. "Really, I should've listened to you Riony. She really is mean!"

"Don't worry Aoi," She said and smiled encouraging to me. "We'll get her back for that!"

**(Time Skip)**

It was time for my very first class.

"I'm sure you'll like History Of Magic!" Rei said. "It's very interesting!"

The classroom was very big and unlike everything I had ever seen. (If you have seen the episode of "Little Witch Academia" And then go to 2:39 minute, then you see how the classroom looks like) (I'm just too lazy to describe :p)

I was sitting next to her, we chatted a little until our teacher came in. It was the same woman from yesterday, shoulder-length, auburn colored hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a long black and dark red dress. Her witch hat had a red band around it with a golden star on it.

"She's the principal, right?" I asked.

"Yes, she's really nice," Rei replied. "If you behave and get good grades."

"Quiet class," Her calm but strong voice said. "Lets start with handing out the books."

She took her wand and made a little swing with it. The books in the box on her desk flew out of it and landed on our desks.

It was a thick book, the cover was made of dark red leather, and the dark blue letters on the cover said: "History Of Magic".

"Now open your books on page twenty one, we'll start at the beginning. Our source of Magic." With a second swing of her wand a piece of chalk started to draw a stone on the giant blackboard behind her.

"Our source of magic comes from the Sorcerer Stone, located at the tower of Luna Nova. It was said that the Stone was hidden in the earth until the dinosaurs left the earth, so it's magic would be saved for human. As soon as the dinosaurs became extinct the earth opened itself and formed of a volcano and it spat the Sorcerer Stone out."

She tells us all about the Sorcerer Stone and its power until the end of class.

"What did I tell you, that was fascinating right?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, it's like normal history but with a touch of magic in it." I replied.

"What class do we have next?" She asked.

"We have Herbology now!" Akara said, she had waist-length, scarlet colored hair tied into a ponytail and violet-purplish eyes. "I can't wait, it's my favorite subject." She said.

"Kinako! You said Kino Aki was our teacher right?" I asked.

"Yes, yes! She is, and she's amazing!" Kinako cheered. "And the classroom is also very cool!"

"What do you mean with that?"

"Just you wait and see Aoi-chan!" Kinako said and winked.

When we finally reached the classroom I understood why Kinako called it very cool. That was because it was more like an indoor park than a classroom. It was like all the other classrooms but this one was overgrown with plants. The ceiling was covered with blue and pink flowers, their smell was amazing. The walls were covered with ivy mixed with all kinds of herbs and flowers, a giant, sakura tree was growing inside the room.

"Told you so." Kinako said giggling and sat down next to Tasumi.

I looked around for an empty seat and saw that there was a place empty next to Akara.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked.

"No please sit down!" She said and smiled friendly.

"This room sure is fantastic!" I said.

"The windows are connected to the greenhouses where we cultivate our own herbs, flowers and many other plants." Akara replied and pointed at the window. "We started last year, do you see those purple flowers in the middle?" She asked.

"Yes, those are beautiful." I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Those are my creation. I call them Purpura Magicea, which means Purple Magic in Latin." She explained.

"Why do you call them Purple Magic?"

"When they open their buds a small spark appears and a amazing smell spreads, that is really magical and they're purple so that's how I thought of the name." She explained. "They can heal bruises and contusions."

The next moment Kino-san walked into the room, she carried a box with her.

"Probably books again." I thought.

"Good morning everyone," She greeted. "Welcome back, and lets start with todays lesson!" She took her wand and with a gender swing she gave us our books. Just like all the other teachers she was wearing her witch hat, hers had a green band around it with a silver crescent moon on it. She was wearing a long black and dark green colored dress.

This book was also thick and the parchment had turned yellow, the cover was made of dark green leather and the black letters said: "Herbology".

"Now open you textbooks at page seven," Aki instructed. "The first subject will be about edible plants. Now, who knows what's most important when gathering them?"

Akara raised her hand.

"Yes Hanaraki-san?" Aki asked.

Akara stood up. "The most important thing is to check the plant before preparing it for dinner." She said softly.

"Correct, because what happens when you don't do that?" Aki asked.

"One false mouthful can mean instand death." Akara replied.

"Very good Hanaraki-san!" Aki complimented. "It is important to be able to recognize both cultivated and wild edible plants in a survival situation. Most of the information in this chapter is directed towards identifying wild plants because information relating to cultivated plants is more readily available.

During the rest of class she gave us examples of many different edible plants like dandelions, Katniss (yes that one comes from the Hunger Games), Arrowroot and the simple ones like blackberries and blueberries.

"Yes it's finally time for Potions!" Riony cheered, suddenly she grinned evilly and muttered something like: "Now it's going to get funny."

"What's going to get funny?" I asked her.

She acted very innocent and pretended like she didn't know what I was talking about. "What are you talking about Aoi-chan?" She asked.

The potions classroom was all the way down into the dungeons. It gave me the creeps when I saw a rat passing by.

"I don't think I'm going to like Potions." I said and sighed.

"Why you think so?" A girl with elbow-length, brown hair and green eyes said. "Yes the dungeons are creepy but the classroom's really not that bad and besides Fuyuka-san is really nice!"

"And you are?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, we didn't meet yesterday." She said quickly. "I'm Nishimura Soari, but you can call me Soari if you like."

**(Small time skip, they're in the classroom.)(the classroom doesn't have desks but you have a cauldron, a chair and a little table as desk, you share one couldron with three students.)**

Fuyuka Kudou was a very pretty woman, she had lavender colored hair and sidebangs also big, soft-blue purple-ish colored eyes. She was wearing a long black and lila colored dress. Her hat had a lila and with a silver star on it.

As you can probably guess, the books were thick again. Lila leather and black letters.

Fuyuka said we should start with brewing a little potion. She would explain while making it.

I sat between Soari and Tasumi, Riony was in front of me. She was sitting next to Meia.

"We'll make a potion that heals small wounds and gives you energy. The recipy is on page thirty four, you can find the ingredients in the closet over there."

"What do we need for that potion?" I asked.

"Mandrake, red spider legs, the roots of a silver orchid, feathers of a raven and a drop of dragons blood." Tasumi summed.

"Potions sure contain weird things." I said.

"This is nothing!" Tasumi replied. "Last year we had to use deadly nightshade! That stuff is very dangerous, one sniff of it and you're out!"

After a couple of minutes our potion started to colour orange.

"Is this allright?" I asked.

"That's almost perfect," Soari said. "It needs to be a little bit more yellow."

I heard surprised gasps comming from Meia's gang, when I looked up I saw that her potion had turned an ugly colour green.

"Oh oh!" Tasumi said.

The potion started to bubble, it shivered and even started to growl!

"RUN!" Kinako yelled. "IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"Everyone stay calm!" Fuyuka said. She wanted to say more but that moment the cauldron's content exploded. It covered the entire classroom and every student. Everyone was covered with disgusting green slime.

"Meia!" Fuyuka said angrily. "What did you do?"

"I... I don't know!" She said, her voice was trembling. "It had an orange color and suddenly it turned green!"

"Than you probably did something wrong." Fuyuka said, she turned her back to Meia and looked at us. "You all go to your rooms, take a shower and put on some clean clothes." She turned back to Meia. "You and your group stay here and clean up this mess."

"But sensei!" Meia protested. "I did exactly what..."

"I don't want to hear buts and ifs from you!" Fuyuka interupted her. "This is your fault, as a prefect I expected you to be more carefull with your actions. I'm sorry to say this but I'll have to report this to the principal."

Meia's face turned white and red at the same time.

When Kinako, Riony and I reached our room, they suddenly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I told you that we would get her back for that!" Riony said grinning evilly. "Poor little Meia didn't see at all that I put some frogs breath into her cauldron!"

"You messed up her potion?" I asked.

"I wont let her bully my friends that easily." Riony replied.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome silly."

* * *

**Me: End of the super long chappie!**

**reviewes?**

**F.Y.I. this chapter has 2302 words!**


End file.
